


One Similar Mind

by KingHades



Series: 3AMRamblings [3]
Category: Blame the Hero (Web Series), Brandon Rogers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Another three in the morning ramble. Enjoy another nonsensical writing.





	One Similar Mind

Ignored.

They were no one despite their faces being everywhere.

Each of them worked at various employments but no one cared to hold a discussion with them. No one bothered to really interact with them. All of them were ignored and their feelings, which many didn't have, were not valued.

Or maybe that was him.

No. No. It was all of them. It had to be all of them.

Yes, a few outliers existed but those were dealt with. Still, even with those outliers, many remained ignored. They would never achieve nothing else.

She had created them in order to have their hearts harvested and yet, as the oldest living clone, he managed to keep his heart. And while he was able to feel, it wasn't like he used much of his emotions. Most of the time, it was negative emotions ranging from annoyance to indifference.

For the most part, it was apathy.

Only when the thug was introduced into the equation did he feel anger. An anger because his plan, his revolution, was put aside due to unexpected circumstances. Luckily, he was able to have him repair the mistakes, despite his consciousness being trapped in a phone.

It didn't matter seeing as he was able to regain a body once his revolution came to pass.

His body.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Maybe he would have remained in the body of the Oldest Elmer if it hadn't been for the thug shooting him.

However, this was another thing that didn't matter.

The thug had ruined his plan once again and now the both of them were stuck in the past.

It really isn't fair, is it?


End file.
